1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods, systems and articles for strength training. Particularly, the present disclosure is directed to grip designs for exercising.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of grips are known for strength training and the like. For example, grip bars of various configurations are known for cable resistance machines, such as for performing back strengthening work (“lat pull downs”), for increasing chest muscle strength in e.g., cable cross over weight training systems, and the like. Other pulling movements can be performed such as seated rows as well as leg strengthening work via cable mechanisms, such as by using ankle straps attached to the cable mechanisms, and the like. The present disclosure provides a unique grip that Applicant believes provides advantages over the art.